


Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - Make you special

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Parting of the Ways, RPF, Romance, Sad, death in heaven, pre-goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the goodbye scene of "DiH" it seems it is not only the Doctor and Clara speaking but also Peter and Jenna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - Make you special

**Author's Note:**

> From a post/prompt on tumblr, someone said it seems this was also Peter and Jenna telling each other how special they are. Someone asked me to write a RPF and so I did.  
> Because I personally found the scene in the cafe was a bit more material to write about it, I started there end ended with the scene by the Tardis.  
> English is not my native, sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for reading it anyway.  
> Please do not read if you don't like RPF. Remember this is a fictional story.

For some reason, the last scene of Clara and the Doctor in this series, were also the last to shot for them - Peter and Jenna.

He was not sure how to feel about it. Last scenes. Gosh, how he hated them. It was not like they would never see each other again, all the contrary. In three days, they would start the World Tour and shortly after that they would meet again to make the Christmas Special. There was no reason to be melancholic, but over the moment hung a strange scent of pre-goodbye.

No one spoke it out loud, but Jenna hadn’t still made up her mind (at least not in public) if she would stay or not. Steven had given her a deadline till the World Tour would start, then he needed to know. She never really had talked about it to him, so he considered she would stay, nevertheless from time to time it occurred to him, that she might would change her mind.

 

The shooting of the _cafe-hug-scene_ was one of these moments.

She waited at the table, and Peter by the camera till the light was set and all the extras had coffee and some cake in front of them. Her fingers played with the bracelet of Danny Pink while she watched over to Peter who was in discussion with the director. He was biting his thumb and scratching his cheek with his middle finger. Giving the scene a smirk, she thought about it. _Would she be ever able to leave the show?_

When Matt had left, before she had met Peter, she had thought about to leave Doctor Who after another season. She had quickly changed her mind after Steven had pitched both of them the ideas for series eight. The story line made her unsure about her _“for sure leave concept”_ she had planed out so very carefully. After two weeks of filming with Peter she had made up her mind, but kept it to herself. She not wanted to leave.

She would one day, and the thought of it made her sad. Maybe she should make it quick, ask Steven to write her out in episode one of series 9,  instead of hanging around for longer, getting used to Peter even more. It would make the final departure even more hurtful.

_“Because what's the point in them being happy now if they're going to be sad later?”_

_‘Well’_ , she thought, catching a smile from Peter, she still had time.  


When they came to the hugging scene they tried several ideas. Peter being more forceful. Jenna more hesitant. Maybe a bit more here or a bit more there. They tried out both of them crying, or just Jenna, and Peter being more calm. They literally did all the possibilities. A tour the force.

At one take, Jenna threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crock of his neck, the warm spot of flesh between his jawline and his shoulders. She knew, they would never use this take, it was too intimate and a bit too much. She did it anyway, because she wanted to be close to him. Wanted to feel his skin, needed the mixed scent of aftershave and Peter’s odor. Maybe it was inappropriate, she only could guess - but in case she would leave she needed more than just a good hug, she needed this in this exact moment. Needed a bit of safety. Made herself believe that she would find an answer in this hug. About what to do. Of course not. Maybe she just craved the intimacy with him.

He didn’t flinch back or protested, she just felt a short jolt going thru his body - perhaps she had caught him off guard. Then she felt his hand slide over her spin upwards to her neck, where his long fingers entangled with her hair and cupped the back of her head. Followed by tightening his embrace. His touch sent waves of heat through her body.

Mumbling her text into his neck, not without her lips brushing over his skin - unintentionally.

_“Doctor, why do you don’t like hugging.”_

 

He didn’t saw it coming, not till her warm breath collided with his neck - when she buried her face not only into his personal space, also in a very sensitive area of his. When the cold tip of her nose brushed against his skin, he twitched slightly.

He knew as well, they never would use this moment in the final cut, but he didn’t broke away. One could say it was because he was so in the scene, so in concentration - but he was not. He was not the Doctor and Jenna was not Clara - not in this one moment, so much he could sense.

They had shared a lot of hugs, since they had first met, but this felt different. It tasted like a goodbye - not for now, but for later. It was not a _“just in case_ ” hug, it was a _“for sure”_ hug. There was no way, they would leave the show together. Like the Doctor one day would leave Clara behind, Jenna would leave him behind.

It was him, pressing her tighter against his chest, him who found his way into her long brown hair, drawing little circles onto the back of her head. Him craving for the closeness - not the Doctor.

_“Never trust a hug - it's just a way to hide your face.”_

Someone called _“cut!”_ and Peter waited for her to loosen the embrace. Several seconds passed, then she finally leaned back, her hands falling down onto his forearms he still kept by her waist. He could see some tears in her eyes. Smirking, he tried to cheer her up, raising one hand toward her nose, to press softly against it , “Cold. How can you have a cold nose? It is 26 degrees outside.”

She chuckled, taking his hand away from her face, holding his hand a tick too long before letting go.

After that they stepped outside, one last scene to do. One last moment for Clara and the Doctor in series eight.

Peter stood by the Tardis, not seeing the cameras, just seeing her. What an amazing journey they had already made. There was still time, still events to do, adventures to go for. Twelve Days alone for the World Tour - million memories to collect and to share. The Christmas Special.

And yet.

He could tell himself so many times that everything was still fine, that they still had time. It didn’t cover the fact, that this was already a goodbye. A step by step one.  


She didn’t wanted to say the words, she disliked them already while the read through. Such beautiful they were, such pain they were covered in. Of course she would not leave after the special. To give up all this? She had to confess to herself that she was unable to remember how parting from something big like this even worked.

And yet.

She smiled at him, seeing all the great times they had so far. The fun. The jokes. Their secret hiding spots. His encounter with the shower and her fit of laughter afterwards, that made him almost angry. She had came by his trailer to say sorry, with a flask of vanilla shower gel.

His talent to make her work harder, to become better. His spark that could ignite her in such way, that she rose above her in certain scenes. One day she would miss this, him being kind. Him being charming. Him being scribbling. Him biting his thumb. Him.

 _“Thank you for making me feel special.”_ From Jenna to Peter.

 

When the day would come, he would say something different, he would tell her how much he cared about her, how much he would miss the fun with her. How he loved the little dances she always did, while standing on her box till the camera was rolling. Her way of making him laugh. Her way of making him better as an actor. Of making him better as a man. Her.

 _“Thank you for exactly the same.”_ From Peter to Jenna.

  


([gifcredit](http://waitingonadoctor.tumblr.com/post/102220515414/deep-breath-death-in-heaven-endings))

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it / or disliked it - if so ---> Kudos? ---> Comment?  
> If you like Colepaldi, I publish on regular basis and take prompts.


End file.
